Four Seasons
by Uncolored186
Summary: Canon Universe. Who knew that within a span of a year, she would become the fearsome demon lord's mate? Drabble Series. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1—Spring Free

**Original Posting Date: **03 Mar 2013  
**Prompt:** Spring

-:-

**Chapter 1**

-:-

She didn't care how long she had been sitting on the lip of the well under this pouring rain. With little difficulty, she tilted her head up, closing her eyes and let the rain wash away her silent tears. Even with her eyes closed, the image she saw hours ago could not be erased. Today had started out as a good day, but everything changed in seconds when she and the group sensed the upcoming storm. Inuyasha, oddly, was nowhere to be seen. If tonight had not been the night of the new moon, they would not have been so worried. In the end, they split up and searched for him.

Lo and behold, after searching for close to half an hour, she and Sango found Inuyasha in _the_ act with his beloved Kikyō. Both parties were too busy to notice them. While Sango tried to overcome her embarrassment and shock, she left without another word. Thankfully, her sister figure didn't try to stop her. The last thing she heard was Sango's cry of rage. Soon after that, she found herself sitting on the well. She had half a mind to jump back to her time, like usual, but for some reason, her body refused to cooperate.

Her heart must have known that this would be the time to let go of her feelings for him, for good. No, there was nothing going on between her and Inuyasha, but he was aware about her feelings. It would be impossible not to since it had not yet been a week since she had confessed her love. It had been awkward, but aside from his blushing face, he accepted her confession with a nod. She understood that he would probably need time to sort his own feelings, so she let him know not to answer her immediately.

Though deep down she knew his answer, she wanted Inuyasha to realise the depth of his feelings for her. Even if he loved her only as a friend, she would have been fine and what she witnessed wouldn't have hurt a lot. A sad smile graced her lips. _So much for waiting..._

It took her moments longer to realise that she no longer felt the bite of the rain. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw white. She immediately recognised the sunflower pattern of the umbrella and lowered her gaze to see the guardian of the child she had given her umbrella to.

"Sesshōmaru-sama..."

The miko of his heart didn't know that he had been watching her ever since she saw his half-brother with the dead miko. Inuyasha was, indeed, a fool to choose the dead over the living one. Still, this would be a good time to prove that he was worthy of her love and devotion should she willing to give him a chance. For four years, he watched her hurt by his half-brother. With her forgiving nature, he held no doubt that she would forgive the boy. Though it was foolish to do so, that was just the way she was, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Ever since their encounter at the tomb of his sire, she had held a tiny space in his mind. From there, just like any sickness, the space she held became larger and larger until there was not a day when he didn't think about her. After he saved her from Mukotsu, she seemed to know that he would never harm her. Multiple times, he made his pack purposely meet hers without the presence of Inuyasha. He knew how Rin admired the miko and let them form a bond. It took three meetings before she started treating him like a friend.

Looking down at her sad expression, he refrained himself from looking for his half-brother and wringing his neck. For now, he would help her heal before making his intention known. He had been waiting for this chance for years, so a few more months wouldn't be a problem.

"What will you do, Kagome?"

Tears welled in her eyes, blurring his perfect image. Without a second thought, she threw herself at him. Though they were not exactly close friends, Sesshōmaru had been around to listen to her whenever she needed someone to pour her heart out to. Even after listening to her silly problems, never, not even once, did he judge her. His constant silent support was his best trait.

Remembering his question, she knew that he knew what happened. Right at this moment, she wished nothing but...

"Please..." She clutched his white haori. "Please take me away."

If only she looked up at him, she would have seen the smirk on his face as he complied with her request, taking her away from his half-brother.

-:-

**A/N:** As promised, another mini series for your reading enjoyment. This was originally written for The Seasons Challenge at Dokuga.  
Please kindly review. :)


	2. Chapter 2—Summer Heat

**Original Posting Date: **03 Mar 2013  
**Prompt:** Summer

-:-

**Chapter 2**

-:-

"We will stop here for the night."

She sighed in relief and started making camp around the cool clearing with Rin and Shippō's assistance. The summer's sun was truly hot, but this was much better than in the future. With little trees, the heat, sometimes, became unbearable. Once everything was ready, she thanked both children with an affectionate pat on their heads. Both immediately ran off to play as if the heat didn't bother them at all.

After taking her bathing supplies, she walked towards Sesshōmaru, who was waiting at the edge of the clearing. Once she reached his side, he led her to the nearby stream. He never failed to amaze her at how attentive he was as the alpha of their pack, so unlike his half-brother. At first, she had thought it would be awkward to travel with him, but he made it easy for her to adapt within his pack. Jaken, while not happy, accepted her and Shippō, lest he faced the wrath of his Lord.

It had been a few months since she joined Sesshōmaru's pack. To be honest, she didn't think he would take her in and even more so had taken the initiative to retrieve Shippō for her. Since that rainy day in the beginning of spring, she had stopped thinking about Inuyasha. She sorely missed Sango and Miroku, but she knew that they would be okay without her. As for Inuyasha, she was pretty sure that he must have invited Kikyō to take her place as his shard detector.

Shaking her head mentally, she chased the gloomy thoughts away. She smiled brightly as they reached the cool stream that had a perfect spot to take a dive as well. As soon as she saw Sesshōmaru take a seat on a particular big boulder, she stripped her blue yukata off. Ever since she travelled with Sesshōmaru, she had stopped wearing her modern attire. She just didn't feel right to continue so when he had provided more than enough kimonos and refusing such generosity would be an insult to the demon lord.

As for her family in the future... the only one who was happy that she was no longer under Inuyasha's protection was her mother. Souta was not happy, but he tried to understand her situation with Inuyasha, and her grandfather was just generally didn't like demons. He could accept Inuyasha as he was still half human, but Sesshōmaru was a full demon, something the elderly didn't like even more. Her mother, while not hating Inuyasha, felt her daughter would be safer under a demon's protection. Somehow, she could understand that.

She tested the water with her feet before stepping in. The cool water felt so good that she ignored Sesshōmaru's watchful eyes. Another thing she couldn't get used to was his attention. She knew that he had more honour and wouldn't do anything she disliked. As much as she wanted him to look away, she just couldn't do it. It was strange, not to say crazy, that she _wanted_ him to watch her. For some unexplainable reasons, she felt beautiful when he did, and it helped her self-esteem that was damaged by his half-brother through his careless words for years.

Truly, she had never regretted her decision to leave the group. Sesshōmaru had been so good to her that she couldn't help but feel something deep for the demon lord. Her heart would beat faster than usual, not to mention the fluttering butterflies in her belly. She often forgot how to breathe when he gazed at her so heatedly with his beautiful golden eyes. Just like this moment... She felt the familiar itch to touch his face and wished to have a taste of his lips as well, if possible. Right now, she was ready to give the jewel away as long as he allowed her to have him just for one night.

"Kagome..."

The way he muttered her name sent shivers down her spine, and she had to hold back a moan from escaping. If he did this to her just by calling her name, she couldn't imagine what he could do with those dangerous hands of his. Her breath hitched when she saw the red that slowly seeped through his eyes. Such a dangerous image he made. However, it only excited her further as she wanted to see all of him.

"Come here..."

_Just for one night._ Making up her mind, she stood up from the stream and complied with his request.

Yes, just for one summer night, she was willing to surrender everything to him. Everything else faded away when his lips met hers. She saw nothing but him and only him. She felt nothing but his gentle touches throughout the night.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	3. Chapter 3—Autumn Breeze

**Original Posting Date: **03 Mar 2013  
**Prompt:** Autumn

-:-

**Chapter 3**

-:-

"Please..."

He couldn't hold back a smirk as he saw her begging expression to end her frustration. The day she surrendered herself to him was the day she became his and only his. She was truly worth the wait. His patience was paid off with her as his mate. She had been surprised that he had marked her as his mate during their first night.

Honestly, he had been angry that she would think herself not worthy enough to be his. His anger was short-lived, however, as she assured that she realised her mistake now. Through their bond as mates, she could feel what he felt, and vice versa. Since their first night, he never stopped himself from enjoying everything that she was. Though he had bed partners in the past, they were merely used for release, and nothing more. Moreover, he had stopped having such relations after his sire passed on.

At this moment, it was not appropriate to think about anything but her. However, he had a problem named Inuyasha. Though he didn't want to think about his half-brother, he knew that he couldn't stop the inevitable. Kagome had been with him for over two seasons now, and not even once did they cross paths with her former group. If he could help it, he would keep them apart forever, but he knew his mate would want a better closure with his half-brother. Besides, he personally thought that Inuyasha needed to learn one or two things about life. It was time for him to grow up.

"Maru...!"

"Patience, little one."

"Please... I want you now... Please..."

To see her underneath him, begging to take her was a _bit_ too much for him. Not wanting to disappoint her, he complied with her request. As they became one, he made sure that she remembered who owned her heart, mind, body and soul.

After both reached their completion, he pulled her close and licked the right juncture of her neck and shoulder, where the mating mark was. His beast purred as he inhaled her scent that heavily laced with his. No demon, including that Wolf Prince, would miss the fact that she was thoroughly claimed by him. Inhaling deeply, he finally noticed a new scent on her. He smiled, and happiness filled his heart to the brim.

"What is it?" Her voice was hoarse from the many hours of lovemaking.

Ever since they arrived at the Western Palace three days ago, he had been keeping her to himself. He just couldn't get enough of her. Remembering her inquiry, he brought his hand up and caressed her tummy affectionately in answer.

She seemed to get the message as she put her hand above his and breathed out, "Am I?"

"Yes, my little mate, this Sesshōmaru is going to be a father."

His little miko would have been afraid that he would refuse to sire a pup with her had he not explained that he wanted no other to bear his pups. Hanyou or not, he would love them. Besides, their offspring would be nothing like Inuyasha. Though Izayoi was a human princess, she held no power. While untrained, Kagome held more power than the dead priestess, despite what Inuyasha believed. His heir would be different as he had his mother's miko blood. He honestly couldn't wait to see how his son would look like.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl."

"Would you like this Sesshōmaru to tell you?"

She glanced behind her shoulder in surprise. "You can tell?"

"Hnn..."

Humming, she settled down again before tracing the stripes on his left arm that held her form. "On second thought, I will wait until the baby is born."

They spent the night in comfortable silence until both fell asleep. Tomorrow, he would formally introduce her to his people. If they had problems with his choice, they would, swiftly, be dealt with. This was his land, and everyone within must abide by his rules. Afterwards, they would be ready to deal with his half-brother, who was no doubt on his way here.

He had purposely led his mate's former group to his palace, so they could talk without being watched by the void child Kanna. Naraku had been quiet for many moons, and he knew that the vile hanyou was biding his time, but that time was over now. Naraku would die one way or another. He would not have the hanyou around when his heir was born. Aside from that, the jewel was the responsibility of his mate. Until then, they would not rest.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	4. Chapter 4—Winter Bells

**Original Posting Date: **03 Mar 2013  
**Prompt:** Winter

-:-

**Chapter 4**

-:-

"Thank you," she breathed out when Sesshōmaru gently placed her down by the well.

Both were just returning from the future. Thanks to their mating bond, Sesshōmaru could travel to the other side with her. Ever since she became his mate, he had been visiting her family along with her. It was not necessary, but he seemed to know that she wished he could get along with her family. Her mother was beyond happy to see her happily mated, regardless of Sesshōmaru's true nature. Souta, albeit slowly, had come to accept the fact that she and Inuyasha would stay as friends and nothing more. As for her grandfather, he was shocked speechless before locking himself in his room, muttering about how Higurashi's blood was no longer pure and whatnot.

Three days after Sesshōmaru told her about their incoming first born, she, for the first time since she left the group, met her former pack. As expected, Sango and Miroku, while looking wearier than usual, were doing fine. What surprised her the most was how Inuyasha didn't invite Kikyō to replace her spot. She honestly didn't know if she should be happy or sad about it. That day, when she stood beside Sesshōmaru to greet them, they only stared at her as if they didn't recognise her.

Well, not that she could blame them as she was draped with expensive kimonos and the way she held herself was like that of a royalty. In the end, their reunion went well. Inuyasha, much to her and Sesshōmaru's surprise, didn't object her choice of mate. He seemed to have finally grown up and accepted everything. Of course, he sent various threats to Sesshōmaru should he hurt her in any way. Sesshōmaru, for once, did not mock him and nodded. Seeing that, Inuyasha gaped at his hated half-brother, shocked beyond words.

Once she learned how to call forth specific jewel shards, they made a careful plan to rule the real Naraku out and finished him once and for all. Much to everyone's disbelief, it was she who delivered the final blow to Naraku, sending him to hell forever. With that, Miroku was finally free from his cursed wind tunnel. Unfortunately for Sango, Kohaku could not be saved after the shard was removed. Still, the older girl had come to accept that fact long before the final battle and let her brother rest in peace. Since they were no more threats from Naraku, a week later, they all witnessed the vow between Miroku and Sango to live their lives together.

Afterwards, she went back to the future to honour her mother's request to see her in wedding dress. Though it should be done during spring, where flowers started blooming and for a warmer weather, she had always wanted to have a winter wedding. Inuyasha was with them to stand-in for Miroku and Sango, and as Sesshōmaru's only kin. During the ceremony, she could have sworn that Inuyasha had tears in his eyes. A squeeze on her right hand brought her back to the present, and she smiled at her handsome lord and mate.

Who knew that within a span of a year, she would become the fearsome demon lord's mate? Honestly, not even once did she regret her decision to go with him on that rainy day. Now, they were going to be parents soon. Though being 19 years old were considered too young to be a mother in the future, she was different from all the girls in her age. She had learned so much from her journey to the past. The future was still her home, but this feudal era was her heart. It was where her mate was.

"I love you."

Warmth coursed through his entire being as his little mate whispered those words to him. Though their union came from attraction alone, it never stopped her from loving him just as much as he loved her, and he couldn't thank his half-brother enough for being foolish. As much as he hated to admit it, without Inuyasha's stupid move, he wouldn't get the chance to have his Kagome so soon. Knowing how she felt about his hanyou half-brother, he had doubts that old feelings would surface should they meet again, but Kagome had assured him that her heart yearned for no other but him.

With eyes filled so much love, he couldn't deny the truth of her words. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "And I you, mate."

"Oi, I don't need to see _this_ so early in the morning!" grumbled Inuyasha as soon as he jumped out of the well.

"Keep that attitude up, and you won't be able to find a mate, little brother."

He smirked at his half-brother's shocked face and took his mate back to the village. His little miko would want to say goodbyes to her friends before they both returned to the Western Palace to start their new lives together.

-:-

**The End**

-:-

**A/N:** Done! From the title alone, I'm sure you could guess that the story will be told in 4 chapters. This is meant for light reading, so I hope you enjoy this little piece. I will share another mini series tomorrow. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love them all.  
Please kindly review one last time before you leave. :)


End file.
